


Down to Be a Distraction

by thewonderzebra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: Patrice has a tendency to overthink when he's packing, and it makes him cranky. Brad is a distraction, in multiple ways. Somehow, it works out...it always does.





	Down to Be a Distraction

Patrice looks up from the suitcase on the bed just in time to be pelted with a ball of material flying from the direction of the closet. He sighs as he picks up the offending item to examine it more thoroughly. "A sock ball?" he calls. "Really, Brad? At least tell me they're clean." 

It is in that moment that Brad appears in the closet doorway, grinning smugly. "Of course they're clean," he says. "I'm not that much of a mess. Give me at least a little credit here, Bergy."

Patrice rolls his eyes at that, though he knows he doesn't have much room to talk, given the fact that there are still dishes in the sink from last night, waiting to be cleaned and put away before they leave for vacation. "Okay, fine," he says. "But do we need this many socks?" 

His other half shrugs. "Why wouldn't we?" Brad retorts. "We're gone for three weeks, and this is on the low side. We could pack more." 

For what seems like the millionth time, Patrice rolls his eyes and sighs. Packing has never been an enjoyable task for him, and the only thing he wants to do is get it done, uninterrupted. Brad's reasoning at the moment is faulty, and as much as Patrice loves him, his husband is driving him crazy. "For god's sake, Bradley," he says, putting a hand on his forehead in exasperated disbelief. "We're going to the Bahamas, and it's summer. Somehow, I doubt we'll be wearing socks much, if at all."

Brad has a pensive expression on his face, like he's thinking of some witty reply. Patrice knows that look all too well, and doesn't feel like bantering, so he picks up the ball of socks and pulls out four pairs. "Alright," he concedes. "I'll pack two pairs for each of us; we can do laundry there if we absolutely need to. Now, can you go pack the toiletry bag?" Brad mock-salutes, then, and wanders toward the bathroom, leaving Patrice alone [temporarily] to finish picking, folding, and packing clothes. 

Patrice is just finishing folding clothes when he feels, rather than sees, Brad sidling up beside him. Determined to complete his task, though, he doesn't acknowledge his other half, beyond looking up briefly to see the toiletry bag in Brad's hands. Unfortunately for Patrice's productivity, he realizes his mistake a second too late. A nondescript sound of shock and dismay comes out of his mouth as the toiletry bag lands inside the suitcase, followed by Brad, who settles on his side on top of the bag, propped up on his elbow and grinning widely. 

"Marchy," Patrice groans, drawing on his reserve of patience. "What are you doing? I have to pack."

Brad just smiles, and Patrice isn't sure whether to be annoyed or to melt with endearment. "I think you're taking this packing thing too seriously," the left-winger announces. "We're going on vacation. This is supposed to be relaxing." 

Again, Patrice groans, throwing his head back in frustration. "I know," he grouses. "I just hate packing. I can't help feeling like I'm going to forget something of ours if I don't take it seriously." 

"You're not going to forget anything," Brad soothes, reaching for Patrice's hand and squeezing gently. "I know you, Bergy, and I know how thorough you are. Lighten up a little and take a break for a few minutes, eh?"

Patrice wants to argue, to push back, to insist that he can't stop until everything is done. He wants to force Brad into helping pack the way he wants it to be done, but he can't. He can't, because he knows Brad is right. He is taking packing for this vacation too seriously, and the whole process is making him cranky. He also recognizes that, the longer he is at this, the crankier he's going to get--Brad is well within his right to point that out and request that he take a break. 

"Alright," he concedes, releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and feeling some of the tension in his body release with it. "I'll stop for a few minutes. Is there anything you had in mind to do on this 'break'?"

Brad grins widely, and Patrice feels his stomach flip excitedly. "Since you asked," he says slowly. "Yes. I do have plans." With that, he pulls on Patrice's hand, upsetting his balance just to pull him down on top of him and kiss him fiercely. 

It only takes a second before Patrice is bracing his body above Brad's kissing him back just as hard and quickly losing himself in Brad. "You're such a distraction mon amour," he murmurs against his lips, but doesn't stop kissing his other half. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." It is several hours after that before the packing gets finished, but there are no complaints to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> After a brief hiatus while I recovered from surgery, I have use of my right arm again. Thus, I'm back. Let me know what you think, and leave comments down below! I feed on positive feedback. :) As always, feel free to come say hi and yell with/at me on Tumblr (@thewonderzebra).


End file.
